


Serious Training

by Ellsey



Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [52]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Season 2 ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Coulson calls Skye into his office for a chat
Relationships: Phil Coulson & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087433
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Serious Training

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for Feb 21 and we're going back in time to when she was still Skye

“Skye, can I talk to you for a minute?”

Skye repressed a sigh. She may be an actual Shield agent, but she still dreaded getting called into the director’s office. 

She stepped into the doorway. “What’s up?”

“May thinks you haven’t been taking your training seriously,” Coulson said.

“Are you kidding? I’ve been working super hard!”

Coulson smiled. “I think May is still upset that you slept in a few days ago. She suggested that we take away your movie night privileges.”

Skye gasped. “You don’t mean that.”

“Don’t I?”

“I’ll get up on time from now on, I swear.”


End file.
